


carrying through

by electronic_elevator



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Omorashi, diaper changes, diaper leaking, potential exposure but no one finds out, some kind of interesting middle ground in tone btwn sexual and nonsexual ngl, the audience is mentioned, wearing while streaming, wetting while streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: Mark can't seem to be trusted to keep himself dry during his streams. You're going to have to do something else about it.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Reader, Mark Fischbach/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well, you see, this chapter was originally drawn as a picture, but I don’t have enough practice so it turned out mediocre (and idk where I’d post it anyway) — so, I wrote this, with the same scenario. Please use your imaginations. Have fun.

Since Mark had started streaming that afternoon, you’d been in the zone on one of your own projects, hardly paying attention to the passage of time. Your concentration was eventually broken by a shuffling movement at the doorway, followed a moment later by a knock on the door frame. 

“Mark? Is that you? How did your stream go?” you called out, noting that a few hours had passed while both of you worked.

“…Yeah, it went— it went well,” came the reply, sounding smaller than when you’d last talked. You quickly got to your feet and crossed the room, pushing open the door.

Mark stood there sheepishly, and after a moment, teary-eyed. You looked at him for a moment with uncertainty until you noticed the wet stains streaking down his pant legs. You tut-tutted. “Mark, did your diaper leak?” 

“A little…” 

“That looks like quite a lot to me.”

“Well, I was really into the game, and we weren’t at a good stopping point!” 

“Mark, that’s almost the exact reasoning you gave for wetting your pants during streams, and why we started diapering you for them.” 

“Y-yeah, but this stream ran long.” He wriggled uncomfortably.

“If you can’t keep track of when you need to go OR how wet you are, I’m going to have to come in during your streams and check you.” 

Mark blanched. “Nononono, I’ll pay better attention. I promise! I’ll take a break next time!” 

“And, that’s what you told me just before we had to start diapering you. You remember?” 

His bottom lip quivered, tears still shining in his eyes. “Can I just please get a change?”

“Of course you can. It must be icky sitting in wet pants for so long,” you soothed, before continuing with some edge, “If only there were a solution to that predicament.” 

Mark ducked his head, following you to the room where his changing supplies were. He was quiet during his change, while you wiped down his legs and took away the clothes he’d peed through; you padded him back up because he was clearly in an in-between headspace, and you knew he had more recording to do today. 

“Alright, Markimoo, you’re good to go. But you better remember what I said, little boy.” 

He squirmed, wriggling around to get up. “I will, I promise… thank you, Y/N…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this begged for the sequel so hard I just wrote it as a second chapter but also the obvious prequel... it tempts me...


	2. Chapter 2

Mark had not listened. His next stream hadn’t even run overtime, and yet, he came to you afterwards, shame-faced with wet streaks all down his legs. Judging by the blush on his cheeks and his refusal to meet your eyes for the duration of that change, he had a pretty good idea of what you’d do next time.

When next time rolled around, you didn’t say anything out of the ordinary. You’d diapered him up like normal that day, and when he told you “I’m headed up to start streaming now!”, all you said in reply was a typical “Okay, have fun!”, adding nothing more even when he hesitated for several seconds before actually heading up. But, when he did go, you started a timer on your watch for about two hours.  
And, reliably, two hours later it went off. 

You bookmarked what you were doing and grabbed a clean diaper, the wipes, and a disposable changing mat, then headed up to Mark’s recording room. You knocked on the door, sharply. “Mark? It’s me; I’m coming in.” Then, you waited. 

Those watching the stream could hear the knock, and saw Mark jump about a foot out of his chair. “Ahh— shit, guys, fuck, I’m sorry, I’ve got to pause the stream. Pause right now. I’m so sorry.” Those with keen eyes and good connections would see a blush creeping onto his face. 

You’d given him enough warning and began opening the door as he scrambled to pause his game, throw up an away screen, and turn off his facecam.

“Y/N, please, give me a second —“ and that was the last thing the viewers heard “— I told you I would be more careful this time!! —“ and that was the last thing caught on facecam (for the especially skilled lip readers) “— C’mon, please, I’m not even that wet!” 

You’d opened the door fully by now, but were holding the diapering supplies out of view. “Is your facecam off?” 

“Yes,” Mark grumbled, “but I went on break in a hell of a hurry. They’re all going to ask what’s wrong!”

“Come here,” you instructed, laying out the changing pad in the middle of the floor. 

“I don’t need a change!” he pouted, but got up from his chair (with one last nervous glance at his control panel to make sure everything was off — he hated being changed in this room) and laid down for you. 

You pulled down his pants to see he was indeed soaked. “If this is what you call not needing a change, it’s no wonder you leak all over your chair.”

He didn’t respond, avoiding eye contact.

You unfolded the clean diaper and untaped him. “Pick up your bottom, baby boy.” 

Mark listened, raising up into a bridge while you swapped out the diapers, also using the opportunity to wipe his bottom off. “Now down.” And you wiped down his front. “See how much easier it is to change you when I don’t have to get you all new pants and clean up all down your legs?” 

Mark was fidgeting with the edge of his t-shirt, blushing. You didn’t want to get him too knocked off his game — he did have to go back to streaming right after this, after all. But, it was a punishment.

You powdered him up, rubbing gentle circles into his skin. “There, now you’re nice and dry and can keep gaming with your friends without worrying about using the potty or about making your pants all wet and icky.”

Mark threw an arm over his face while you taped up the diaper. Clearly, you’d embarrassed him enough for one day. 

“There. You’re my good boy, aren’t you?” You kissed his belly before refastening his pants over the diaper. 

He sat up, looking subdued. “…Thank you, Y/N.” 

“Anytime, baby, but it would really be better if you would ask before I have to take drastic measures like this. Now, you better get back to streaming now. But one last thing,” you told him, standing up and helping him to his feet. You leaned back down, picking up the changing mat, and laid it down on the seat of his chair. You both knew he wouldn’t wet through a clean diaper by the time he finished streaming for the day, but it was meant to be a reminder. “A little extra protection, just in case.” 

“Okay,” Mark breathed, still blushing. 

You gave him a kiss before heading for the door. “Have a good stream, now. I’ll be watching to see what theories your viewers have about your intermission.” 

Mark grumbled. “Yeah, I’m sure they will…”

You paused just outside the door long enough to hear him resume, saying “Yeah, I’m back now guys — I’m sorry about that. Totally my fault, I wasn’t taking care of something important... but it shouldn’t be a problem again, so let’s get back into it, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does everybody still love the "wearing/wetting while streaming/recording trope" because I sure do


End file.
